War, police action, home defense and military simulation type of games such as: paintball, laser tag and airsoft are more prevalent today than ever.
The need for tools to afford any advantage to the soldier, police officer, home owner and military simulation player are in demand.
The life-saving importance of such an invention as a tactical reflectoscope is evident in countless scenarios including;
A situation where a homeowner is startled awake to the sounds of a break-in, grabs his shotgun and quietly slides up to the doorway that leads to a perpendicular, long hallway.
Hearing noises from both directions, left and right down the hallway, the homeowner, terrified to look around the corner and risk being seen or attacked, could use the mirrors on the tactical reflectoscope that are positioned at 45° between the aim of his gun and the side of his gun. A tactical reflectoscope on his shotgun would allow the homeowner to swing his gun around a corner and see what is happening and warn an intruder and even fire his gun without exposing his head directly in-line with the danger. When the front sight of a gun or a laser target dot is seen through the mirrors on a tactical reflectoscope, it creates a triangulation that ensures accurate aim.
It is important to understand that the tactical reflectoscope will also allow the home owner to turn his gun 180° and see around the other corner in the same fashion with the same effectiveness, without having to re-position the tactical mirror sight to accommodate viewing from the opposite side of the gun.
As with any device, the fewer moving parts that are used to function, the less chance of failure. In close quarter combat situations, the tactical reflectoscope provides the advantage of permanently positioned mirrors and not only offer a lower potential of failure in itself, but also in the midst of the stressed nature of any life threatening circumstance, functions in a way that is used naturally, without fumbling by having to re-position a mirror or the entire scope itself. Muscle memory in familiarizing oneself with their firearm is an important aspect in use and optimal preparedness. The tactical reflectoscope remains in the exact same position every time it is used whereas, if there is the slightest change in position while aiming due to using a mirror sight that requires re-positioning, potentially compromises accuracy. Cited tactical mirror sights also either have to be moved or removed to aim using the sights on a gun from a traditional configuration, or employ a prism to be able to use the guns sights or any connected optical accessory which adds a level of complexity to the quality of integration between other rail accessories and use. The tactical reflectoscope has a void cut through it's center to enable use with other sights or optical accessories in conjunction with the tactical reflectoscope. The tactical reflectoscope is angled downward front to back, so it is shorter in the rear end to enable close placement of other optical scopes, flashlights and devices from behind.
The third mirror on the top of the tactical reflectoscope allows for use more like a periscope to see over, under, or around objects.
The laser and or flashlight module that can be added to the tactical reflectoscope is used to increase accuracy. The laser/flashlight module provides an all-in-one solution to preserve rail space or weight and because it's using the tactical reflectoscope to connect to the gun or host device, the installation and removal is as convenient.
The ball-detent option used on the tactical reflectoscope allows for instant off-and-on installation as well as instant zeroing, which means there is no need to worry about having to re-adjust after removal of the tactical reflectoscope and it also provides the added convenience of not having to worry about dropping and losing screws or clamps when replacing, as is the case with other rail mounted accessories. The ball-detent connection is also quiet for covert operation.
The set-screw connection used on the reflectoscope is a more permanent installation, but in contrast to other means by which rail accessories are connected, is a simple hex driven, set-screw that remains in the body of the tactical reflectoscope with removal and this connection is also quiet for covert operation.
The tension groove clip attachment is a spring steel plate that uses friction and a male bent groove connection to hold the reflectoscope or any accessory in place and particularly the plastic or lighter versions of the tactical reflectoscope or any accessory, and like the ball-detent connection has no parts like the typical clamps and screws to lose or adjustments to make when re-installing and is also quiet for covert operation.
The side tension connecting bar connection is a formed bar that pushes through the side wall of the reflectoscope and in-between the grooves on the Picatinny or Weaver rail and attaches to a catch in the opposite side of the body of the tactical reflectoscope and is also quiet for covert operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,557 is widely known as the Cornershot. A pivoting frame that holds a gun at one end has a hinge in the middle of its body and a traditional butt stock at the other end.
A camera on the front, pivoting end, sends the view of where the gun is aiming to a LCD screen or monitor located behind the hinge, around a corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 20050241210 is a scope made to be used from a traditional stance, behind a gun and to be able to see through the same scope from one side of the gun using a complex formation of prisms, mirrors and glass with an eyepiece that is positioned for each use, including re-positioning the device to be able to see from either side of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,045 is bore reflectoscope comprised of a mirror system situated between the user and the sidewall of a pipe or bore for inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,354 is a mirror sight that is comprised of a casing and mirrors that are moved into position to be used from near the side of a weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,661 is a macular reflectoscope and in part, a mirror used to reflect light from a test character into a patients eyes.
U.S. Pat No. 20030227697 is a convex gun mirror.
U.S. Patent 20050132631 is a weapon scope for use on a firearm from a cover position comprised of a set of mirrors that can be used from a traditional stance form of aiming as well as an aspect from the side of the firearm and is moved into position for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,969 is an add-on eyepiece that is connected to an already installed scope and is field switched, changing the angle of view to the side, for use from behind cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,430 utilizes mirrors as well as light detecting chips for combat sighting from positions of cover or increased safety.
U.S. Pat No. 20060005448 is a single mirror connected to a gun and turned to the position needed to utilize.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,801 is a reflectoscope novelty toy mirror
The May, 2010 issue of SWAT magazine article features a device with a similar function as offered in this instance, made by Aimpoint called the CEU which allows the user to see around corners etc. This is an add-on to their existing scope and is projecting the image through another scope with some mirrors to see through the scope while standing to the side and is re-positioned for each use.
Other cited and otherwise known embodiments of tools used for and the basic concept of shooting around corners rely on moving a mirror, repositioning an eyepiece, or repositioning the whole device to accomplish seeing down the sight line to the intended target, when used from more than one side relative to the gun, acquisition or delivery system and the device that is reflecting the image. So, while previous embodiments and concepts provide the same results as this invention from one aspect or side of a gun, they are limited in that they can only be used from that side or approach to the gun to which they are attached, leaving the user to have to physically reposition the device or the entire gun. The one-sided nature of other devices and the need for repositioning in order to be utilized spends precious time and what could be the difference between life or death.
Any device that utilizes prisms is prone to condensation like any scope made of glass or plastic, but a prism system with its multiple surfaces, is more difficult to access in order to wipe off condensation and dirt and due to the fact that a prism is viewed ‘through’, means there are at least two surfaces that would need to be cleaned or cleared.
In a combat situation, it is not uncommon for a weapon and accessories to get dirty or muddy, a prism system would be difficult to access to clean, especially in the field.
A prism introduced into the line of sight would need to be tuned or focused to the other specific scopes or optical devices being used on the same firearm to ensure accuracy, especially from the traditional aspect and position that a firearm will be fired from the majority of the time.
A one side at a time view with prism solution doesn't allow light to pass through from a flashlight with much efficiency and because a flashlight cannot be positioned in front of the sight, it would have to be raised or placed below or to the side of the firearm.
Having nothing in the sight line of the sights or scopes is preferable.
A camera and monitor system used to see around corners on a firearm is subject to loss of battery power as well as failure of any electronic device if there is an electromagnetic pulse weapon or any other atomic or sub-atomic similar weapon(s) that interfere by means of alpha, gamma rays or electromagnetic impulses.
A camera and monitor system is relatively expensive, especially for the paintball or airsoft user.
As is well known in engineering and manufacturing, the less moving parts in a design, the less the possibility for failure. The typical environments in which this reflectoscope is used are battle zones, war, home defense, life saving, protection and other very serious situations which any tool that is being relied upon must perform with the greatest reliability.
The articles used in these situations should be solid, simple, easy to use, reliable and logical. A simple mirror on a stick that has to be turned correctly to use in a stressful situation is unreasonable. The mirror on a stick idea is also prone to breakage and has to be placed in a down position to see through to a guns iron sights or scope to be used in a natural firing position. None of the cited devices allow a user to see the sight line of a gun without obstruction of some sort while in a position of function. None of the cited devices are able to fire from both sides of a gun without repositioning the said device and none that allow for a third integrated view (as in this inventions third mirror perspective) of the environment.
In the case of wartime journalist camera operation, shooting from around the corner using a camera's eyepiece or screen can be difficult or too small for safe operation,
a reflectoscope provides an additional and safer solution and approach.
In the case of a pool stick, the reflectoscope is used to access difficult shots for which no other solution discovered.
In the case of the paintball and airsoft gun user, a plastic reflectoscope offered in addition to an aluminum reflectoscope gives an economical and affordable advantage to the user and will most likely be more utilized than in any other application with an emphasis on aesthetics not found in most gun accessories.
As indicated, the other devices found that accomplish at least some of the functions of this reflectoscope are affected by extreme heat, cold, mud, dirt, sand, water and shock as well as electromagnetic pulses, respectively.
As this reflectoscope is one solid piece of material with mirrors surrounded by a protective lip in a pocket and no moving parts, the drawbacks associated with other cited inventions and similar devices are of little consideration with regard to how the reflectoscope responds in the same conditions. The tactical reflectoscope in use faces similar challenges as it's counterparts but has a time recovery factor that is superior due to its simple design. For example mud can be simply wiped off of the single surface of the mirrors and if the mirrors take a direct ballistic hit, they can be replaced easily in the field.
A larger version of the reflectoscope can be used by firefighters and affixed to the end or nozzle of their hose allowing them to see where to place the retardant while staying out of undue heat and danger or using a viewing port in a shield as is done presently.
The shape and material of this reflectoscope also makes it an alternative form of a striking weapon if the gun cannot be used to fire. The striking weapon aspect is especially evident when used in the upside down position on a pistol.
Other known gun accessories require cumbersome provisions in order to connect to the receiver of a gun or to a rail system and in most cases require tools and sometimes two people.
The reflectoscope with the detent-ball friction connection option as well as the two tension bar connection options allows for instant installation and removal by simply applying steady gentle force to the unit on or off of the rail by hand, on smaller caliber weapons, airsoft and paintball guns.
The reflectoscope rail acceptance groove wraps around the sides and under a Picatinny or Weaver rail allowing a brass or plastic tipped set-screw to connect by directing pressure toward the rail from above as well as in the groove of a rail preventing front to back movement in a unique and more permanent fashion when being used on a larger caliber weapon or shotgun, or if a more permanent installation is desired.